


暗光

by ShinnG



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinnG/pseuds/ShinnG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>下次我一定写清水。</p>
            </blockquote>





	暗光

伊修加德已经入夜，基础层灯火点点，安静得只有风声。街上有骑士私语着巡逻，云雾街火灾的痕迹在夜色中蔓出一片荒芜死寂。  
冰冷的夜风夹带着雪粒，瞬间便夺走了平原残留的干燥暖意。冒险者从以太的奔流中显形，还没站稳就是一个激灵。  
有人拉起了她长袍的兜帽扣了上去。呼啸的寒风被厚重的衣料隔开，冒险者愣了愣，听见头顶上有低沉的男声啧啧感叹。  
“果然很冷啊。”  
奥拉少女一把扯下兜帽看过去，尾巴都炸了起来:“你怎么在这儿！？”  
对于大摇大摆地跟来敌方大本营这件事，已经和光之战士勾勾搭搭了一整天的暗之战士无所谓地耸肩:“我接到了传送邀请，还以为你要请我喝酒什么的。”  
那副大大咧咧的样子不知道是自信还是轻视着什么。从神情到语气都让冒险者有一种一发核爆把他轰回母水晶的冲动。  
简直就是引狼入室。冒险者在心里反省着自己顺手邀请的习惯，最后认命出血。  
“走吧，请你喝伊修加德的热葡萄酒。”语气里有她最近都没有察觉的高兴，奥拉族奇异的双眸在夜色里亮的惑人。  
然而还没迈开步子就被拉住了。背后的青年俯下身，在她的颈侧压低了嗓音。  
“你确定吗，艾欧泽亚的英雄大人。”  
呼出的热气带着暧昧的温度氤氲出心照不宣的暗示。  
暗之战士好整以暇地观察着少女苍白的肤色染上绯红，直起身等待光之战士恼羞成怒的咒术。银蓝色的眼睛里带着挑衅般的笑意和意味不明的暗沉。  
不料转过身的少女伸出的手并没有握着咒杖，而是扯着他的领子迫使他弯腰，恶狠狠地在他的嘴上咬了一口。听到那个在耳边作妖的撩人声线发出吃痛的音节，光之战士满意地松开手，脸上是和他如出一辙的笑容，高傲又挑衅地发出了邀请。

两人穿过忘忧骑士亭饮酒笑闹的人群，在吉布里隆暧昧的目光中锁上了九霄云舍那个温暖房间的门。  
青年用双臂将少女困在他与门板之间，隔开了壁炉的火光。纤细的手臂已经攀上他的脖颈，浅樱色的嘴唇微张。他眼神幽暗，低头去撷取在阴影中为他盛开的光。  
原本在寒风中稍歇的沸腾血液，此刻又在唇齿交叠中回温，甚至更加滚烫。舌叶交缠着带出彼此的唾液，濡湿了有些干涩的唇瓣，水声啧啧。  
在少女缺氧的低鸣后，红肿的嘴唇被放过。她仰着头大口喘息，在目眩中感知着细碎的亲吻和啃咬落在自己的下颌、脖颈，在锁骨流连。  
衣物已经在拉扯间褪下。青年的吻畅通无阻地一路向下，衔住柔软的乳肉，用牙齿磨蹭着，一寸寸地品尝。  
脊背腰间抚慰的双手、双乳间作祟的唇舌、湿热的鼻息，还有青年搔刮着她的皮肤的胡渣。少女低喘着嘤咛着承受它们掀起的情潮，一贯冷静的头脑渐渐混沌，一步步陷没于暗色的深渊。  
她咬唇咽下呻吟，十指揪紧了胸前那个毛茸茸的脑袋:“哈……去、去……嗯啊！”  
好不容易理顺气息开口，被探入湿润入口的手指截断。  
“去哪里，嗯？”他闷笑着贴上她的唇问，恶意地曲起手指折腾敏感的内壁，托住她的腰窝按向自己硬的发疼的下身，慢慢磨蹭，“去床上吗，我的光之战士？”  
冒险者气的不轻，懒得理他。咬住青年因为笑意低震的喉结，发泄般的磨着牙，一只手沿着他的脊柱，和汗珠一同感受战士坚实肌肉的起伏和热度。而另一只手滑过他的胸膛小腹，握住怒张的器官撩拨。  
那力度只能说聊胜于无，对于情欲正盛的男人，无异是火上浇油。于是少女听见短促的抽气声，随后摔进了被褥之间，双唇被大力碾压。  
“准备好了？”暗之战士用膝盖分开冒险者的双腿，手指抚上少女腿根的鳞片，那里已经被分泌出的液体沾染的晶莹一片。  
寡言的光之战士没有回答，只是捧住他的脸，专注地吻过坚毅的轮廓。从额头到鼻尖，从唇角到下颌，最后是冷澈的青色眼瞳。她半阖着眼，看不清眼中的情绪，但是动作轻柔到了虔诚，几乎是不带情欲的。  
青年的回应是一个温吞的亲吻，同样的专注，然而灌注了强势的情感，带着吞吃灵魂的力度，从外而内，逐渐入侵。  
的确是逐渐入侵着。灼热的温度填满了下腹的空虚，不适、饱胀、酥麻，陌生的感知冲击大脑。她难耐地在暗之战士的后背上留下抓挠的痕迹，双腿缠上了他的腰胯。  
男人根本没有在意娇小的奥拉是否适应了他的尺寸，大开大合地抽送着，重重碾过温暖潮湿的软肉。感受着内壁敏感的抽搐和绞紧对自己欲望的迎接与挽留，他发出一声喟叹，慰藉般用鼻尖蹭去少女眼睫上的泪水，抚摸着身下弓起的躯体，仿佛在安慰哭泣的小兽。然而身下的动作截然相反地愈发激烈，不断地深入那片温暖，压榨出更多的甜腻呻吟。  
而奥拉脱力地陷入床铺，身上的挺弄激起的狂潮淹没了她，酥麻和紧绷撕扯着神志，脑海里只剩下情欲。她觉得锲入身体的炽热尺寸有些过火了，以至于她能够明晰地感知到肉茎是如何撑开她填满她，给予她愉悦的同时还带来丝丝的钝痛。  
但是还不够，填满之后是更大的空虚，疼痛和快感都还不够。少女扭动着腰肢去迎合鼓励战士的掠夺，仰起头舔舐那些勾勒出肌理的汗珠，并送出了更加诱人的声音。  
紧接着是溺水般窒息的浪潮，结合的部位沾满挤压出的体液，发出令人面红耳赤的水声。她的胸膛剧烈起伏着，乳尖被舔弄的嫣红充血，柔嫩的部位变的和下身相连的地方一样粘腻。  
这场性爱的激烈已经足以将初尝情欲的冒险者送上高潮，然而每当她低喘着将要攀上巅峰，体内的抽送便会放慢节奏，不紧不慢地研磨着。这样反复的折磨终于使她啜泣着哀求:“给我……快给我……”  
暗之战士收紧了臂膀，把冒险者完全纳入怀中，赤裸的、毫无隔阂的紧贴，随即开始了凶猛的进攻，节奏却开始凌乱起来。  
他并没有收敛自己的力道——身下的少女是英雄是弑神者是光之战士，是和他彼此制约的光，而非脆弱的娃娃——吞吃着光之战士有些沙哑了的嗓音，肆无忌惮地开发着这具拥有着弑神之力的身体，留下大片的青紫和红痕。  
这让少女萌生了垂死的错觉，但她知道她能承受更多，甚至想要承受青年的一切。  
最后暗之战士的呼吸也变的凌乱，将自己深深地埋入少女的身体。精液涌入的瞬间，少女意识出现了失神的空白，滚烫的温度令她颤抖着达到了高潮。

暗之战士从射精的目眩回神时，奥拉已经疲累地蜷缩在他怀里睡去，脸上满是泪痕，着实被欺负的很惨。  
“体力真差啊……”  
他抹去冒险者眼角未干的泪珠，手指有几分迟疑地摩挲着少女安然平和的睡脸，似乎在犹豫不决着什么。  
最终，他只是揽着光之战士的腰，在炉火噼啪中，阖上了眼。


End file.
